


I’ll be there for you

by kasaneko



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Crack, Fake Friends( the show) opening, Fanvids, Fluffy, Friends AU, I had so much fun hahaha, Imagine McDanno in a sitcom, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:12:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasaneko/pseuds/kasaneko
Summary: Friends is one of my  favorite show , I love old fashion sitcoms . Let’s see if H50 (McDanno) are sitcoms XDDDDDD.Fake Friends opening.





	I’ll be there for you

https://youtu.be/pjKmcgfmqzg


End file.
